castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
10th Anniversary Festival
The 10th Anniversary Festival is an event that took place to celebrate Castle Age 10th anniversary. The main event lasted from September 16 to September 22, 2019, while a few related minor events took place around it. The main event included: *A special Daily Bonus *An Anniversary Monster: the Moonlight Dragon *A special Shop, using Anniversary Coins *A competition with rewards based on rank *A special Treasure Chest: the Anniversary Chest Instructions Here are the instructions given in-game: Daily Bonus During the 7 days of the event, you could collect new rewards each day. If you missed a day, you could also get the rewards of the missed day by using 10 FP on a following day. After collecting the 7 daily rewards, the Mystery Gift was unlocked. Rewards list: *Day 1: Full Energy Potion x1 *Day 2: Full Stamina Potion x1 *Day 3: Guild Coin x100, Anniversary Coins x1000 *Day 4: Full Energy Potion x1 *Day 5: Full Stamina Potion x1 *Day 6: Guild Coin x100, Anniversary Coins x1000 *Day 7: Rare Chaos Shard x100 Mystery Gift: Masilda x1, Anniversary Coins x2000 Event currency: Anniversary Coins During the event, you could obtain Anniversary Coins through different means. These Anniversary Coins served two purposes: you could use them to buy items from the Anniversary Shop, and the total amount of Coins earned determined your rank on the Leaderboard, and the associated rewards at the end of the event. Ways to earn Anniversary Coins: *Login, once per day: Anniversary Coins x50 *Guild Battles, maximum of 4 times per day (only 10v10 and 100v100 battles counted): **Win: Anniversary Coins x100 **Loss: Anniversary Coins x50 *Anniversary Monster rewards: Anniversary Coins x200 max (50 Coins for every 25% of HP removed) *Attacking (or healing) Monsters: Anniversary Coins x2, x4 or x10 *Performing Quests: Anniversary Coins x2, x4 or x10 *Invade or Duel: Anniversary Coins x2, x4 or x10 (to be verified) *Rolling Treasure Chests: **1 roll: Anniversary Coins x20 **3 rolls: Anniversary Coins x60 When hitting or healing Monsters, Anniversary Coins drops seemed to work similarly to Meteorite drops. The bigger the amount of Stamina or Energy used on a hit, the bigger the chance to get a drop was, with 100 Stamina or 200 Energy guaranteeing a drop. Drops from questing probably worked the same way, as well as drops from Invade or Duel (but being 1 stamina actions, the drop rate was probably extremely low). Getting x2, x4 or x10 Coins seemed to be random and not related to the amount of stamina or energy used, with x10 Coins dropping less often. During the first two days of the event, Anniversary Coins dropped by 1, 2 or 5 instead of 2, 4 or 10 when hitting Monsters, questing or dueling/invading. It was probably changed because the community was complaining about the very high price of the items in the Shop compared the amount of Coins realistically obtainable over the course of the event. Anniversary Monster: Moonlight Dragon : This section is about the monster. For the hero, see Moonlight Dragon. The Moonlight Dragon was a special Monster introduced for the duration of the Anniversary Festival. You could fight it once per day. It was a completely private Monster, meaning that each player had its own daily Anniversary Monster to hit and couldn't share it with anyone else. Rewards for fighting it: 1.The Monster's HP reaches 75%: - Refine Crystal x5, 10th Anniversary Coin x50 2.The Monster's HP reaches 50%: - Enhance Crystal x5, 10th Anniversary Coin x50 3.The Monster's HP reaches 25%: - Refine Crystal x10, 10th Anniversary Coin x50 4.The Monster is defeated: - Enhance Crystal x10, 10th Anniversary Coin x50 For a total of 200 Anniversary Coins, 15 Refine Crystals and 15 Enhance Crystals every day for defeating it. However, other than those rewards, hitting the Moonlight Dragon didn't drop anything (such as Essence), not even Anniversary Coins (while regular Monsters did). Despite the in-game information stating that the monster's HP depended on the player's level, it was actually depending on the player's max Stamina. Or at least mostly on it, the player level or maybe his max Energy might have had an effect as well. Shop The Anniversary Shop featured items from past Arenas, Consumables, Hero Crystals, and Masilda. They were purchasable with Anniversary Coins. Here is the list of all the items which were in the Shop (unless stated otherwise, the purchase limit was 1 item): Arena items: * Urmek, Protector of Gaia: 8000 (Limit 3) * Wing Guard Boots: 6000 * Hand of Mursilis: 6000 * Hammer of Thane: 6000 * Heroes Warplate: 6000 * Vanguards Wand: 6000 * Legends Blighthelm: 6000 * Archdemon Helm: 6000 * Suffering Plate: 6000 * Caged Heart: 6000 * Gladiators Battlearmor: 6000 * Heros Relicblade: 6000 * Angelic Aegis: 6000 New Hero: * Masilda: 4000 (Limit 11) Other items: * Hero Crystal: 1000 (Limit 25) * Enhance Crystal: 500 (no limit) * Refine Crystal: 500 (no limit) * Balanced Hero Potion: 500 (no limit) * Aggressive Hero Potion: 500 (no limit) * Defensive Hero Potion: 500 (no limit) Rank rewards & Leaderboard Throughout the event you could check your rank on the Leaderboard. This rank was based on the amount of 10th Anniversary Coins you had earned in total, and your rank at the end of the event determined the rewards you would get (similarly to how the Meteorite event works). Rewards: Top 1: Moonlight Dragon x4 + Moonlight Dragon Tooth x1 + Moonlight Orb x1 + Black Knight Halberd x1 + Legendary General Chest x5 + Free Chest Roll x10 + Enhance Crystal x100 + Full Stamina Refill x10 Top 10: Moonlight Dragon x4 + Moonlight Dragon Tooth x1 + Moonlight Orb x1 + Black Knight Halberd x1 + Legendary General Chest x1 + Free Chest Roll x10 + Enhance Crystal x100 + Full Stamina Refill x10 Top 25: Moonlight Dragon x3 + Moonlight Dragon Tooth x1 + Moonlight Orb x1 + Black Knight Halberd x1 + Free Chest Roll x10 + Enhance Crystal x100 + Full Stamina Refill x10 Top 75: Moonlight Dragon x3 + Moonlight Dragon Tooth x1 + Moonlight Orb x1 + Free Chest Roll x9 + Enhance Crystal x90 + Full Stamina Refill x10 Top 150: Moonlight Dragon x2 + Moonlight Dragon Tooth x1 + Moonlight Orb x1 + Free Chest Roll x8 + Enhance Crystal x80 + Full Stamina Refill x10 Top 300: Moonlight Dragon x2 + Moonlight Dragon Tooth x1 + Free Chest Roll x7 + Enhance Crystal x70 + Full Stamina Refill x10 Top 600: Moonlight Dragon x1 + Moonlight Dragon Tooth x1 + Free Chest Roll x6 + Enhance Crystal x60 + Full Stamina Refill x10 Top 1000: Moonlight Dragon x1 + Free Chest Roll x5 + Enhance Crystal x50 + Full Stamina Refill x10 Top 2000: Free Chest Roll x5 + Full Stamina Refill x10 Top 3000: Free Chest Roll x4 + Full Stamina Refill x8 Top 5000: Free Chest Roll x3 + Full Stamina Refill x6 Top 8000: Free Chest Roll x2 + Full Stamina Refill x4 Top 11000: Free Chest Roll x1 + Full Stamina Refill x2 Top 15000: Full Stamina Refill x2 Top 20000: Full Energy Refill x1 The 10th Anniversary Festival introduced the Moonlight Dragon general (and Masilda, through the Shop and Mystery Gift). A few ranks at the end: *Rank 1 - 124,349 Anniversary Coins *Rank 10 - 46,106 Anniversary Coins *Rank 25 - 27,320 Anniversary Coins *Rank 50 - 21,783 Anniversary Coins *Rank 115 - 16,063 Anniversary Coins *Rank 296 - 12,713 Anniversary Coins *Rank 561 - 10,622 Anniversary Coins *Rank 1043 - 9,263 Anniversary Coins On another note, this shows us that not much more than 300 players were able to afford more than one 6,000 Coins item from the Shop by the end of the event, which is why many found the prices to be excessively high. Only the rank 1 player was able to afford 11 copies of Masilda and one of all non-consumable items from the Shop. Anniversary Chest The Anniversary Chest is a special Treasure Chest which was put together partly through a community poll and introduced with the event. It was available only for its duration (one week). It gathered mostly heroes from other chests, Legendary Generals, other special heroes, 3 Favor Generals (2 discontinued), and Consumables and Artifacts in the Common tier. As it was introduced as part of the anniversary celebration, it had increased odds for the Epic, Rare and Uncommon tiers. Related minor events Detailed info can be found on this forums thread: Castle Age 10th Anniversary Festival! (Sept 16 - Sept 22) Create a General Contest Masilda is the winning design of the "Create a General Contest" and was introduced in the game with the 10th Anniversary Festival. More info on Masilda's article. Special Chest poll The Anniversary Chest was put together by creating a poll on which everyone in the community could vote for the heroes they wanted to see featured in it. More info on the Anniversary Chest article. Heed the Call from Valeria Campaign The Heed the Call from Valeria Campaign was meant to bring back inactive players to the game, by giving rewards to both the returning player and the referrer. More info on the Facebook article. Anniversary Promo The Anniversary Promo was a 120 FP Promo Pack featuring Gabrielle. Notes *Forums threads with extra info: **Castle Age 10th Anniversary Festival! (Sept 16 - Sept 22): Main thread gathering all the info prior to the start of the event. **The 10th Anniversary Festival has started!: Main thread at the start of the event. **10th Anniversary Festival - Data gathering: Thread gathering data mostly about the Anniversary Monster's HP and Anniversary Chest drops. Category:Event